1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to heaters. More particularly, the present invention discloses a heater that supports a plurality of modes of operation to conserve energy while heating a room.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermostats for heaters are well known. They permit a user to select a desired temperature range for a room and then keep the temperature within that range by selectively turning on and turning off a heating unit. This mode of operation is inefficient, however, as it tends to drive the heating unit at full power until the temperature of the room reaches or exceeds the upper threshold temperature.
It is therefore desirable to provide a more energy-efficient heater and methods related thereto.